1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reference cell circuit, and in particular relates to a reference cell circuit including a plurality of the floating gate transistors with ultraviolet threshold voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrically erasable and programmable non-volatile memory device stores data bits in floating gate type field effect transistors. The floating gate type field effect transistor has a floating gate electrode, and an electron is injected into and evacuates from the floating gate electrode. The electron influences the threshold level of the field effect transistor. When the electron is injected into the floating gate, the injected electron raises the threshold level of the floating gate type field effect transistor.
Furthermore, non-volatile memory has high quality data retention requirements. Achieving the requirements of data retention is getting more difficult as process technology advances. In view of this, the present invention provides a device and method to meet the requirements.